It Started With Truth Or Dare
by GingerAngel80
Summary: It started with Truth Or Dare. Caroline invites everyone round to her house, even The Originals. Little did she know that drama was going to happen on that night.Will people say how they truly feel? Will people do the dares? Will Caroline feel something for a certain Mikaelson.
1. The Multi-Message

**Instant Message: Multi-Message**

**To Elena,Damon,Bonnie,Stefan,Klaus,Matt,Katherine,Rebekah,Kol,Elijah,Jeremy**

**Come by my place at 6. Bring lots of drinks and snacks. Thanks**

**Caroline**

"Caroline!" Sherrif Forbes shouted from the front room. Caroline came running down the stairs and landed face to face with her mother. "I am going out. I won't be here till morning as I need to go out of town. If you need anything call me."

"Okay." Caroline said. She had planned this perfectly. Her mother will be gone till at least Sunday. Now she has to just sit and wait.


	2. Guests

**3 hours later**

There was a knock on the door. Klaus stood on the other side.

" Well,well,well. Funny running into you here, sweetheart. So what do I owe you this time. A kiss or more." He smirked at Caroline. Caroline knew Klaus had feelings for her and she had feelings for him but she wanted to make him wait longer for her.

"I invited you if you remember. Come in." Caroline ushered him in and shut the door. Klaus brushed past her. Feeling the electricity up her arm she grabbed Klaus' arm and turned him to face her. They just stood in silence for a while and finally Caroline reached up and brushed her lips against his. He couldn't stand anymore, he pulled her and dip her down and kissed her neck. He held her face in his hand and then lifted her back up to kiss her on the lips. She deepend the kiss. When she heard a knock at the door she had to let go." Do that to me again and there will be consequences." She smiled as Klaus sat down with a smirk and a bottle of bourbon in his hand. She opened the door and there stood Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Rebekah, Matt, Kol, Elijah and Katherine. She took the drinks and snacks of Elena and told them all to come in and sit down. She gave everyone a drink and placed the snacks in the middle of the table.

"I thought of a really good idea and just had to do it. My mum won't be back till Sunday so everyone can stop here or go home. I thought we could all play Truth or Dare." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

" I will start." Damon said " Elena truth or dare."

"Dare." Elena said back smiling.

"I dare you to kiss me." Damon wiggled his eyebrows as Elena placed her hand on Damons cheek and kissed him on the lips. He pulled back smirking.

"Caroline. Truth or dare." Elena said.

"Dare." Caroline said proudly.

" I dare you to make out with Klaus for two minutes." Caroline stood up and walked over to Klaus. Klaus stood up and pulled Caroline towards him. They looked into each other's eyes as Elena started the time watch. Caroline kissed Klaus and Klaus deepend the kiss sticking his tongue into Caroline's mouth. He grabbed Caroline's ass as she pulled his hair. They could hear shouting but carried on.

"Caroline!" Elena shouted. She watched Klaus and Caroline pull apart. They looked at Elena. "I called time 10 minutes ago and you still carried on. You must have enjoyed that." If Caroline was a human she would be blushing like mad.

"Rebekah. I dare you to give Stefan a lap dance." Caroline said and smiled at Stefan.

"You didn't even ask me truth or dare." Rebekah said. It's not like she didn't want to give Stefan a lap dance she would have just like to be given the choice. She sighed as she got up and walked over to Stefan. He had his hands on Rebekah's waist. She sat down on his lap and brushed her breast against his chest and pulled her leg up high and flashed him some of her boobs. He was enjoying the limelight and then pulled her down on him. She started to rub her ass on his growing erection and played with his hair. She pulled back from him and stood up. He winked at her and she smirked walking off. She grabbed the Vodka and took 5 shots she set everyone else one up and they all drank a shot.

"Elijah. Truth or dare." Rebekah asked her brother knowing he wouldn't pick dare.

"Truth"

"Out of all the people here who would you rather have sex with?" She smirked. She knew Katherine would jump at the chance to be in bed with him. She sat there waiting for an answer.

"Katherine."

"Well I know what I'm doing tonight. I'm going to get drunk and get everyone else drunk." Katherine smiled at Elijah knowing they would be doing what she intended tonight.

"Bonnie. Truth or dare." Elijah asked Bonnie.

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip off down to your underwear and then sit on Jeremy's lap for the rest of the game." She did as she was told making sure she sat on Jeremy's knee with her breasts on show, perking them up every now and then and that was making Jeremy more hornier by the knew she would be the death of him - it was just time that had to pass by


	3. Professing

"Klaus. Truth or dare." Bonnie said.

"Truth."

"When did you know that you love Caroline. And don't pretend we don't know that something has been going on between you two. We have seen you two glance at each other every time every time you think we aren't looking."

"Fine. I first fell in love with Caroline when I saved her. She was just lying there and she looked so peaceful. I just knew then that I would do anything for her. That I would protect her with all my heart/ I knew that I would stay with her and always love her from then on. I then saw her when it was 'Miss Mystic Falls' and the joy on her face made my heart gob eat go up - yes Vampires have no heart but Caroline was my heart. She was the one person who kept me alive during rough times in my heart. I draw her everyday. I paint her everyday. I think of her everyday. She is my sunshine. And I don't know what I would do without her." Klaus was nearly in tears and Caroline had already run out of the room, eyes pouring with tears. Everyone was shocked. Bonnie and Elena were in tears and so was Matt. Klaus couldn't take anymore so he went to follow Caroline to see if she was alright.

"Caroline." He looked in every room and couldn't find her. He walked outside and went couldn't cope so he walked into his house and went up to his art room and saw her there looking at his pictures. She was just gazing. He had forgotten to put them away. They were all of Caroline. No one was allowed in Klaus' art room and he didn't know why Caroline had come in here...

"Just too interrupt your thoughts on why I am in here. When you were saying all those nice things about me. Saying you paint me everyday. You think about me everyday. I had too see for myself whether you were telling the truth or just trying to get a reaction from me but... when I saw these... I just knew I should believe you. I knew that you would always be there with me and everything that you were saying was true. That you love me for me. Yes Klaus, I do like you and it has taken me this long to show my feelings for you. I didn't ono, I just kept denying my feelings. Im sorry."

Klaus walked over to her and placed his arms around her." What are you sorry for?"

"For everything. I have just been such a moody bitch with you and then that kiss this morning. I don't know everything just came flooding back. Then you told Bonnie your answer and I knew that you were there. I listened to you. I wanted to tell you and flutter my eyes open and when I did you weren't there. I had just listened to you profess your love for me and you weren't there. I couldn't give you a reply." The tears in Caroline's eyes clouded her vision but that didn't stop her from doing what she had done years ago.

"I love you Caroline Forbes. Will you be my girlfriend?' Caroline'sKlaus asked. She could see him very clearly now and jumped into his arms and held him close. " I will take that as a yes then." He pulled back and she looked into his eyes. She pulled her hands from his back and placed them on his face. She leaned closer and Klaus' lips caught with hers. She depend the kiss and went further. She tried too ask her tongue for dominance in his mouth but he kept persisting his tongue goes in hers so she just gave up trying knowing that he would want to win. She pulled back and stared into his eyes. " I love you Caroline."

"I love you to Klaus." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and held his hands. ' We better get back the others will be wondering where we are."


	4. The End Of The Night

By the time they arrived at the house everyone was barley drunk. Elena was sat on Damon's knee, Bonnie was still sat on Jeremy's knee and Rebekah had her top off. Katherine wasn't even there and neither was Elijah. Caroline knew what Katherine had been wanting from Elijah for 10 decades but he never did it. They walked through the front door now not holding hands. Caroline sat down on the couch that Klaus had been sitting on before they left and Klaus was sitting next to her. Damon smirked and gave a wink at Caroline. Elena stood up off Damon's knee and Bonnie got off Jeremy's. They stood there looking at Caroline with a questioning look neither of them said a thing before Caroline decided to.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline come with us please." Bonnie demanded. Caroline did as she was told and followed her friends. They walked into Caroline's bedroom as Bonnie placed a spell on the door.

"What did you do to my door?!" Caroline asked.

"Relax I put a spell on it so it locks it until I say that it can open. And I also put on a spell so that no one can hear our conversation. Now are you going to tell us what happened with Klaus?" Bonnie looked at Caroline with a glare that made the blonde spit everything out. Tell them what she said to Klaus what he said to her. But left out the part were they said 'I love you'.

"Wait so are you two together, together or not?" Elena asked confused.

"Yes we are together but I don't want the boys finding out not yet anyway. They will rip his head off even though that is not possible but I can still picture Damon doing it." Caroline said. Bonnie and Elena looked at each other with glee as Bonnie opened the door and went downstairs. Caroline didn't know what they were up to and she did intend to find out sooner rather than later.

"Caroline." Damon said."Truth or dare."

"Its not my turn. Its Matts turn." Caroline said objectively.

"Nope I already had my turn I had to prank call my girlfriend and tell her that I had finished her. i later explained that it was a joke and that Damon compelled me to say it." He got warning glares from Elena."He didn't."

"Oh okay. Truth" Caroline said. Elena whispered in Damon's ear and Damon's eyes went bold.

"Are you and Klaus dating?" He said through gritted teeth. Caroline glanced at Klaus who's face said it all. Caroline was shaking. Of course they were but she didn't want to say that they were especially now.

"Yes. Yes we are." Caroline said triumphantly. The whole room fell silent. No one moved.

"Well brother `i think you have done a good job. Now that everyone has processed this information can we get on with the game?" Everyone nodded at Kol."Great. I will go now. Stefan, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Stefan said as Rebekah glanced over at him and smiled.

"I dare you to let Rebekah give you a blow-job." Klaus' face fell, his mouth moved but no words came out. Caroline placed a hand on his leg and he glanced at her. She nodded and he calmly restored to his normal self. Rebekah glared at Kol.

"Fine. Come on Rebekah. We need privacy." He winked at Rebekah knowing full well what he meant. They went out of the room and into the bathroom. There they climbed out the window and glanced back to the house off they walked into the moonlight, hand in hand.

"Well they have gone. So who's next?" Kol smiled.

"Caroline. Would you like a turn?" Matt said.

"Of course." Elijah walked into the room Katherine at his side. Their clothes were screwed up on their bodes and their hairs were messed up. Everyone instantly knew that they had had sex and they couldn't have had made it more obvious.

"Katherine. Truth or dare." Caroline smiled.

"Dare." Katherine wait down on Elijahs knee as he stroked her hair. She grabbed her glass from the side and began to drink.

"I dare you to kiss Klaus." Katherine chocked on her drink and spat it out. Klaus looked at Caroline and Caroline smiled back. She pressed her lips to his cheek and whispered in his ear."Don't worry she will not do it. If she does I will stake her myself no matter whether your brother is happy with her." She whispered. Klaus laughed a little.

"Oh Caroline. You are quite the naughty girl." Klaus said. He placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. Everyone was still watching Katherine choke on her drink whilst Elijah patted her back.

"No. I am not doing it. You know Caroline how I feel about Elijah yet you still make me do this. I hate Klaus. Klaus was chasing me and tried to feed his little precious hybrids off of me and you go and try to make me kiss him. Are you out of your mind. I LOVE ELIJAH!" Katherine said. If she was human she would have blushed. Everyone stared at her and Elijah's mouth had dropped. He couldn't believe she had said that. She got up and tried to walk out of the room but Elijah grabbed hold of her arm. She was crying trying to hide away from everyone.

"Katherine.."Elijah said but before he could say anything else she had ripped her arm away and ran off. Everyone heard the door open and Elijah quickly followed shutting the door behind him causing everyone to jump at the sudden noise.

"Well I think I am going to go home. Elena care to join me in our humble abode?" Damon chuckled. Elena got up as Damon grabbed her hand and placed it in his own. They walked out the door.

"Caroline this was nice getting everyone together but I think Im going to go home. Come on Jer I think Matt will want to come to you can both stay at my place so you don't wake up Tyler." All three of them had walked out. Caroline and Klaus were the only ones left. What could possibly go wrong?


	5. Passion

They just lay there in silence not saying any words. They just lay there hand in hand.

"Come on Klaus. I think you better go. My mum will be back tomorrow and I don't think she will like a boy sleeping on the couch especially you." Caroline said standing up.

"No your mums coming home on Sunday. You said she would be back in 2 days. I think that gives us plenty of options, don't you think, love." Klaus chuckled. A smile formed on Caroline's face. She took Klaus upstairs and they snuggled up tight together. In each others embrace. Caroline looked up at Klaus, eyes wide open. Klaus sat up and so did Caroline.

"You don't have to do this you know." Klaus said.

"Do what?" Caroline asked. She was very concerned at what Klaus was trying to say. Did he not love her anymore, did he not want to be with her anymore.

"Be with me. Be my girlfriend. Im forcing you to go out with me and I don't want that. You should be able to make your own decisions and not be pressured into doing something that you don't. Loving me, no one can, no one ever will, and the reason for that is because they are not you Caroline. The way you look at me, the way you touch me, I feel electricity. But when I go to bars and everything and someone walks up to me and says 'Hey' or grabs my arm I don't feel a spark. I don't feel anything and you're the reason why. All I am trying to say is, if you don't want to be with me I get it if you do, then well I will treasure you forever, and will never let you go." Klaus was looking down at his hands. A small petite frame sat down in front of him. She crawled onto his knee.

"Don't ever say that again Klaus. Why wouldn't I love you? Why would I be pressured into doing something that I don't like when I do like it? You know me Klaus, you should know me by now. I love you." Caroline kissed Klaus. Klaus wanted to go further but he didn't know about Caroline. She pushed him down on the bed and pulled his top up to reveal his muscular chest. He flipped them round so she was on the bed and he was on top. He flung his top to the sideband kissed Caroline on her knock. He grabbed hold of her top and pulled it open all the buttons cut loose and went flying onto the floor. Caroline sat up and kissed Klaus and pulled her top off. He bare chest was press ing onto of Klaus and he could not take it anymore. She was driving him wild. He grabbed one of boobs and placed it in his mouth licking and biting the nipple making Caroline shout and moan his name. He grabbed her other breast and kneaded it. He let go of her boobs and puled his hands to her face. He stroked her cheek, he once again captured her lips with his and they started to kiss again. Caroline wanted him inside of her. She found the zip on his pants and pulled it down. She undid the button and stroked his cock. He was enjoying it son much. He pulled off her and took his pants off. She stood up on the bed.

"Take my pants off will you...with your teeth." Caroline smiled a devilish smile. Klaus liked her like this. Hopefully she will not regret it. He pulled her jeans off making sure as he did so, licking her legs and licking her wet area.

"Your already wet for me. I love you so much." Klaus said. He couldn't take it anymore he pulled his teeth off her pants and ripped them in two to make it easier. Caroline was shocked. She smiled at Klaus and jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his hair. Now they were only in their undergarments. Klaus had an erection now and it was aching to be complete. She kissed him on his lips.

"Now that we have only our pants on why don't we do a little performance to make it last longer, lets savour the moment." Caroline knew that Klaus was dying to be inside of her but she wanted to make him wait. She stood up. Pulled a chair from the corner of the room and made Klaus sit in it. He was smirking at her ass. She walked to a big open space. She started swaying her hips side to side. She pulled her hands down and let him have a little peak. She bent down and did a slut drop making sure to come slow on the way up. She spun round, swaying her hips as she went. Finally it was time. Klaus had been waiting for this moment. She pressed one hand to either side and turned around. She shimmied out of her knickers and they landed on the floor. She walked backwards until she was sat on Klaus' knee. She rubbed her ass on his growing cock and wanted him inside of her but she had to wait. He placed his hands on her hips and peppered her knock with kisses.

"My turn." Klaus stood up but brought Caroline with him. They danced. Caroline was now ready but she had one more piece of clothing.

"Klaus. Can you just... I don't know take your boxers off. I need you inside me now or I will be in control when it comes to the sexy bit." He smiled at her grabbed her arse cheek and began to massage it. If he was playing dirty so was she. She grabbed his cock and began to caress it. Stroking it.

"Klaus. Now." Caroline codlin wait any longer her clot had gone hard as she pressed it against his cock. She ripped his boxers in half and saw his manhood. She was stunned. She got down on her hands and knees and placed the whole of his cock into her mouth.

"Caroline...Caroline...Fuck...Fuck" Klaus called her name out. She massaged his balls making him go completely over the edge. He came into her mouth and she savoured every bit." My turn now Caroline." He brought her over to the bed and lay her down. He placed 2 fingers inside of her and her back arched up. He found her spot and began to flick. She couldn't breathe now. She was in paradise. She came and he savoured it swell. He licked his fingers clean.

"Klaus. I can't wait anymore." Caroline said. She wanted his cock in her fanny and he knew when he would do it.

"Patience sweetheart. Now lie down and open your legs." Klaus demanded. She did as she was told and pulled Klaus down with her. He placed his cock over her vagina and inserted. It was a feeling of pleasure. They stayed like this for ages and then finally came into each other. They lay down under the covers. Caroline was tired. It was 3:00am in the morning. She turned over and so did Klaus. He pulled her to him and placed his hand on her hair, stroking it very carefully. She placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. She looked at Klaus.

"I love you Klaus Mikaelson."

"I love you Caroline Forbes."

Off they drifted to sleep.


End file.
